


on and on and on

by pageleaf



Series: miscellaneous kpop crossover ships [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: It takes about a week for Hakyeon to find the time to watch their cover stage. Junhee knows exactly when he does, because he gets a text at 5:30 in the morning with a screaming emoji, a vampire emoji, and eight heart emoji, sending him into a fit of blushing for the next several minutes.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: miscellaneous kpop crossover ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659343
Comments: 25
Kudos: 64





	on and on and on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).

> yeah, i don't even know....i've been thinking about this since missp tweeted the concept of junhee being hakyeon's kept twink, so you can blame her for this one!! this is potentially the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written, but i hope some of you enjoy it as well!
> 
> some background context:  
\- junhee was a trainee at vixx's company early on in his career  
\- a couple weeks ago a.c.e performed a cover of one of vixx's early songs, "on and on", where jun covered n's part  
\- i'm extremely weak for crossover ships lol
> 
> title is, of course, from vixx "on and on" :)

It takes about a week for Hakyeon to find the time to watch their cover stage. Junhee knows exactly when he does, because he gets a text at 5:30 in the morning with a screaming emoji, a vampire emoji, and eight heart emoji, sending him into a fit of blushing for the next several minutes.

He jumps when his phone buzzes in his hand while he's still lying prone with embarrassment on his bed, scrambling to answer it with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Hey there, copycat," Hakyeon says warmly, and Junhee closes his eyes, letting the sound of his voice envelop him like a blanket.

"Hyung!" he replies. "You watched it! What did you think? Did you—"

"Did I...?"

Junhee wets his lips, suddenly nervous. "Did you like it?"

There's a pause, and then Hakyeon says, "Of course I did. You all did great, Jun-ah, I mean it."

"I tried to do it like you did," Junhee blurts out, insecurity and the need to have it assuaged making him rambly. "I tried but I couldn't get it quite right--we didn't have long to prepare it, but I tried to..."

"Park Junhee," Hakyeon cuts him off. He sounds disappointed, and Junhee cringes. "Why would you want to dance like me when I like the way you dance so much?"

It's funny, Junhee thinks, the way Hakyeon can disarm him with a word, and can soothe him just as quickly. He wonders if it's a leader thing, something Junhee will learn with a little more experience. More likely, though, he thinks it might just be a Cha Hakyeon thing.

Junhee clears his throat, trying to get a hold of himself. "So?" he says. "You liked it?"

"I already said I did."

"Did I look good, hyung?"

Hakyeon laughs. "You know you did."

Junhee presses a secret smile into his pillowcase. "How good?"

Without hesitation, Hakyeon says, "Good enough that I called you as soon as I saw it, didn't I?"

"Mm, tell me more," Junhee purrs.

"Well," Hakyeon says pensively, "first of all, your stylists need a raise."

Junhee barks out a laugh. "Okay, okay, obviously. But I meant you should tell me more about how handsome I am."

"Hmm...the hair looks good."

"And?"

"Your facial expressions were good. You've been working hard, I can tell."

Junhee sighs. "Hyung," he pouts. "And?"

He can hear Hakyeon's grin in his voice: "I wanted to kiss you, Jun-ah. Is that what you want to hear? That I wanted to kiss you so badly I had to call you up immediately just to hear your voice?"

"Yeah," Junhee breathes, knowing he's being made fun of and not caring. He nestles back into his pillows, fingers of his free hand playing idly with the waistband of his boxers. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Hakyeon, thank god, catches on quickly. "You just wanted to hear that I'm proud of you, is that it? Will that make you feel good, Jun-ah?"

Junhee shivers, arching up a little into the light brush of his own fingertips against his abdomen. "_Hyung._"

"Hm?" Hakyeon clicks his tongue. "You know, Junhee, you're cute when you whine."

Cheekily, Junhee replies, "I know. Why do you think I do it?" Hakyeon laughs again, and Junhee's breath hitches with want, even as he finds himself smiling back. "Hyung," he says softly, "can I..."

Hakyeon doesn't pretend not to know what he's talking about, which Junhee is grateful for, because he doesn't think he'd be able to take that kind of teasing today. "I thought you already were," he says.

"I was waiting," Junhee says petulantly.

"Aww," Hakyeon coos, and Junhee groans, embarrassed. Talking to Hakyeon always makes him feel a little young, a little small, and he likes it, but it makes him so damn flustered. He's still blushing, eyes squeezed shut, when Hakyeon says, "Go on, then, you can touch yourself."

Junhee exhales, dropping his head back as he finally slips his hand under his waistband to grip himself lightly. He teases himself a little before kicking his boxers off entirely, fumbling for the lotion by his bed and slicking his hand up. Hakyeon has gone quiet on the other end, but he hums approvingly when Junhee whines through his teeth the first time he grasps himself firmly in his hand and strokes. "Hyung," he gasps out.

"Hm?"

"I want—_mm_, wanna touch you."

Hakyeon lets out a shaky breath, the first sign of losing his cool he's shown so far. "I know, Junnie," he says softly. "I want to touch you too." Junhee's chest aches a little, and he pushes it aside, because there's no point in being a baby about missing Hakyeon right now, not when he has him right there on the phone with him, making him feel so good.

He hopes Hakyeon's feeling good too, pictures him getting himself off in his own bed, his pretty face strained with arousal as he listens to Junhee calling for him.

"'m not gonna last," Junhee mumbles, eyes squeezed shut.

"Good," Hakyeon says, and the heat in his voice makes it easy for Junhee to drown everything else out, focus on that until he comes into his fist, crying out Hakyeon's name desperately.

They lie there together in silence for a bit, Junhee keeping his eyes closed and just listening to the sound of Hakyeon's steady breathing against his ear. Finally, he breaks the silence: "You really liked it?" This time, his voice is light and impish as he fishes for compliments.

Hakyeon snorts. "You're insatiable. You want me to say I couldn't have done better myself?"

"Is that true?" Junhee challenges.

"Mm...no," Hakyeon replies. "I'll write up my feedback and email it to you later, okay?"

Junhee grins. "Thank you, hyungnim," he says sweetly. "I'll look forward to it." He yawns, suddenly noticing how tired he is, crashing hard after his orgasm.

"Go back to sleep," Hakyeon laughs. "I should have some time tomorrow evening, we can talk more then."

"Okay," Junhee says sleepily, turning onto his side and cuddling up against the extra pillow beside him. "Miss you, hyung. Love you."

"Love you too, Jun-ah," Hakyeon says affectionately. Junhee, still smiling, is asleep before he hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ peakcaps! i mostly talk about music and choreography and less about fic stuff these days, but i'm always happy to talk about n and jun and all sorts of other niche kpop crossover ships :)


End file.
